


Denial [Noona]

by Noona (Sexinthelounge)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Noona
Summary: Hwasa has a thing for a certain toy and you have a thing for giving Hwasa whatever she wants.





	

S

he tugged at her restraints, weakly, fruitlessly. It wasn’t like it mattered – she didn’t really _want_ to get free. She just wanted to do something with her hands. She needed to pull at the sheets, thread her fingers in her hair, grab at her tits, _something_.

But that wasn’t part of the game and that wasn’t what Hwasa really wanted.

Her wrists were bound to either side of the headboard, though you’d mercifully left her legs untied. Lightly, she’d kick, her heels digging into the mattress when her back would bridge up off the bed, but you always pushed her hips back down.

The vibrator in your hand was Hwasa’s favorite toy – the Hitachi Magic Wand that she kept under her bed but bashfully denied knowing anything about when the rest of her band had debated their toys. She was shy around the rest of the girls, always pretending like she was the chaste maknae who never even thought of sex. You were the only one who knew the truth, the only one who knew how crazy it made her, the only one who knew that the very _mention_ of the wand made her so wet that she would do anything.

She yanked at the restraints again, needy and impatient, and all you could do was smirk. The head of the vibrator was against her clit and when you slid it lower against wet folds, her hips bucked. Her skin was flushed, her breaths ragged and rough as she panted and whined.

You could always tell when she was close. She had no poker face, no way of hiding it. Her voice, usually low and husky, got higher as her cries became more frequent. Her head fell back, her eyes squeezed shut. The muscles in her stomach flexed as her hips rolled and jerked. Her hands, unable to grab onto anything, balled into fists. You could see how tightly she was wound, how close she was to falling over the edge, and just as she was about to come undone, you pulled the toy away, shivering at the low, desperate moan that left her throat.

“Fuck!” she gasped, moving to squeeze her legs together, seeking any semblance of friction and relief. The noise she made fell somewhere between a whine and a laugh. She struggled against the ties that bound her wrists, her hands reaching for you.

“Had enough?” you teased, your fingers tracing light lines up and down her thighs. She pouted, her cheeks red and her eyes half-lidded. She looked beautiful like this, helpless and exposed. Onstage, she was smug, completely aware of the fact that she had everyone wrapped around her finger. She tossed her hair and everyone melted, completely in awe of her beauty, her curves, her sexuality.

But you got to see her like this, her power completely stripped away as her body trembled and her pride refused to let her beg. She was completely at your mercy and you knew that she loved it. You hadn’t understood it when she’d first brought it up, couldn’t conceptualize why she’d want you to get her so close and so worked up just to stop her before she could finish. But now you got it.

It was about the control, about the patience and the build-up. When you _did_ finally decide to let Hwasa come, it was ten times harder and more intense than if you’d just taken her quickly. Hwasa liked the teasing, she liked the game. She craved every second of sweet, sweet torture and you were more than happy to be the one to put her through it.

Putting the wand down, you crawled over her, planting a hand on either side of her head and kissing her lips. She kissed you back greedily and you knew that if her hands were free, they’d be all over your body.

“How are you doing?” you asked lowly, your hands dropping down to her hips, your thumbs pressed teasingly into the soft flesh of her lower stomach.

“That all you got?” she retorted, smiling. She yanked at the restraints again and sighed, staring back at you like you were made of gold. “I really wish I could touch you.”

“Patience is a virtue, baby girl,” you cooed, walking your fingers away from her hip so that your right hand fell between her legs. Your middle finger stroked gently through her heat and you loved the way she shuddered beneath you. “You are so wet,” you murmured, your lips against her jaw.

Hwasa’s responding laugh was breathy and low. You could tell she was exhausted but the wanton look in her dark eyes told you she wasn’t finished yet.

“I was wet four almost-orgasms ago,” she said bitterly, pouting. Charmed by how cute your girlfriend was when she was whining like this, you bit her bottom lip, your fingers teasing her entrance. Her hips lifted off the bed, grinding against your hand in hopes of a receiving deeper touch, but as quickly as your hand appeared, it was gone, leaving her frowning and stretching her legs.

“Something wrong?” you asked, placing a line of soft kisses on her throat.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “You should be fucking me and you’re not.”

You laughed as you slid back down her body, your hand finding the vibrator you’d set down. You sat between her legs, your free hand gripping her left thigh and then her right, spreading them wide so that you had more room to play.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have nice thighs?” you joked.

Hwasa snorted and you watched her chest rise and fall as she laughed.

“Maybe once or twice,” she said.

You clicked the wand back on and pressed it to the inside of her thigh, slowly guiding it back to where Hwasa wanted.

“I like your thighs,” you said absentmindedly, bringing the wand back and forth, inching it closer and closer. “But there are some other parts of you I like a whole lot more.”

In one smooth motion, you brought the wand back to her clit, hitting the button on the vibrator and setting it to _high_.

Hwasa yelped, the restraints rattling as her arms jerked away from the headboard. Slowly, you moved the tip of the wand up and down, again and again, biting your lip to keep from whimpering at the sight of Hwasa – her back arched in blissful agony, her pussy red from overstimulation, the slightest smile on her beautiful lips.

She was loving this.

“Should I let you come?” you wondered aloud, unsure if you should end your game or keep playing. You gave the wand a little more pressure, pressing the head harder against her swollen clit.

“Fuck, yes!” she cried out, gasping and grinding hard against the wand. “Fuck, fuck, that feels amazing.”

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hips bucking wildly against the toy, and you knew she was getting close yet again. As much as you loved to play with her like this, you _did_ want to see her fall apart, you _did_ want to see her come undone and you _did_ want to hear her scream your name.

Hwasa actually whimpered when you clicked off the vibrator and set it aside, her disappointed whine enough to let you know she wanted more, that she _needed_ more.

And you intended to give it to her. You just preferred that she come on your tongue rather than the toy.

Not intending to make her wait another second, you grabbed her thighs, pulling her hips towards you before dropping down and crashing your lips against her gorgeous pussy.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she moaned, her head rolling from one side of the pillow to the other. She couldn’t lay still and that was a good sign – she wasn’t going to last much longer.

You loved that goddamn Magic Wand. You really did. You loved to use it on her and you loved when she used it on you. But nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to the reaction she gave when your mouth was on her. Nothing compared to the taste of her skin, the sound of her cries, the feeling of her unraveling right there on your tongue.

The wand was fun but this was so much better.

Every gasp, moan and whimper spurred you on even further and you focused all of your attention onto her clit. You kissed, licked and sucked until you were sure the neighbors would call the police and then, for good measure, you slid two fingers inside of her. You pumped her at a rough pace, pushing her rapidly towards the release she so desperately craved.

“I’m gonna come,” she gasped, swallowing hard. She spoke quickly, her voice high and frantic. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

You loved this. You loved that _she_ loved this. You loved playing this game and you loved the way it ended. Skillfully, you curled your fingers, relishing in the scream it earned you, and crossing your legs tightly to deal with the ache that was only growing stronger.

In seconds, Hwasa shattered, her long-awaited orgasm so strong that her body felt almost foreign to her. It was like a bolt of lightning had exploded inside of her, heat and electricity erupting in her veins and setting fire to her nerve-endings. She came with a cry of your name and a long string of obscenities, pulling at her restraints and wishing that her hands were in your hair, wishing that she could leave long, red scratches across your back.

When she finally came down, and her moans and screams dissolved into deep, ragged breaths, you softly kissed the inside of her thighs. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand before crawling back up her body to free her wrists.

She stretched her arms and flexed her hands, her muscles tight, and you straddled her waist, pressing kisses to her cheeks and jaw.

“You good?” you asked softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Hwasa smiled.

“I’m excellent,” she sighed, her hands bunching the sides of your shirt. “You’re really fucking amazing, you know that?”

You laughed lowly, catching her lips in a kiss that Hwasa only deepened. You could feel how tired she was from the way she moved, the way her body had relaxed against the bed. Her hands were snaking under your t-shirt, dancing up and down your ribs and driving you crazy.

“You’re exhausted,” you told her and she sighed again, content.

“Yeah but it’s your turn,” she said.

“I can wait,” you assured her, planting one last kiss on her forehead before rolling off her body and landing on your side of the bed. “Just lay with me.”

She bit her lip.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm.” You patted your chest and she took the hint, moving so that she could rest her head against you. She settled in almost immediately, your bodies fitting together so comfortably and so perfectly that you figured you had to have been made for each other.

“Just a short nap,” she mumbled, her eyes already closed. “And then I’m gonna rock your world.”

You laughed softly, hooking your arm around her back and pulling her closer to you.

“You always do,” you said.

 

Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/139011084085/denial-hwasa-smut)


End file.
